Experimentos con palabras
by Centoloman
Summary: Su nombre lo dice todo, Experimentos con Palabras, coger el lápiz y dejar que surjan, una tras otra, las letras.
1. Vacío

¿Dónde estará la maldita salida? Llevaba horas encerrado… Silencio, oscuridad… Nada que pueda usar para orientarme más que el suelo. Solo. Sin nadie cerca. Sin nada cerca. Sólo el silencio. Sólo la oscuridad. Sólo la nada ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿O es que realmente no ha pasado tanto? Mierda. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Eso ya es signo de algo que no me gusta nada. Genial. Perfecto. La he jodido bien esta vez

¿Cómo he acabado aquí? De hecho… ¿hay un aquí? Calla. No pienses tonterías. Siempre hay un aquí y un ahora. Estés donde estés, siempre estás en un "aquí"." ¿Seguro? Sí. Donde quiera que uno esté siempre es un dónde y un cuándo, un "aquí" y un "ahora". Bien, al menos hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro.

Sí, vale estoy un aquí. ¿De qué me vale saberlo? De nada ¿Qué mierda de aquí es este? ¿De qué me sirve que haya un aquí si no sé dónde cojones es? De nada. ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero…!

¡Una luz! Allí hay una luz. Eso significa que aún hay esperanza. Luz. Luz. Corre. Corre. ¡Se está separando! ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas! Mierda. ¿Pero por qué se aleja? ¿Me está puteando? Sí. Me está puteando.

¡Una luz me está puteando! ¡Mierda!

Pues eso no lo voy a permitir. Vamos. A mí no me putea nadie. Y menos una luz. Que le jodan. Ahí se queda. Si quiere caminar. Que camine. Yo me quedo aquí. Me voy a sentar y a dormir. Eso, quizás si me duermo resulte que esto es sólo una absurda pesadilla.

Eso es…

Sentarme…

Dormirme…

Sentarme y dormirme….

Sentarme….

y dormirme…

Dormirme…

Dormirme…

Dormir…

me…


	2. Garabato

_El día fatídico se acerca __  
__y los sueños, torpes, se mueren __  
__igual que se funde la nieve __  
__cuando despierta la primavera_

- ¿Ahora escribes?

- No escribo. Sólo dibujo palabras.

- Ergo escribes.

- Déjame un rato en silencio.

_Voces, terror y silencio, __  
__miedo al oscuro futuro. __  
__¿Qué pasará con mi mundo? __  
__Se romperá, como el hielo._

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿No puedo escribir?

- Sí, puedes; pero...

- Entonces, déjame escribir.

_No debería estar haciendo ésto __  
__y en cualquier caso lo seguiré haciendo __  
__aunque se me eche encima el maldito tiempo, __  
__asesino silencioso de los sueños._

- Te lo digo en serio. Tú no estás bien.

- Sí, lo estoy.

- Ése no eres tú.

- Sí, lo soy.

- No te creo.

_Nervios, nervios, todo son nervios, __  
__agujas que hieren la vida, __  
__desamparada, sometida __  
__a la cruel tortura del tiempo._

- Deberías dejarlo. 

- No quiero hacerlo.

- En serio, es preocupante.

- ¡Calla! Sólo quiero seguir escribiendo

- Deberías estar estudiando.

- Lo sé.

- Me repito: es preocupante.

_Maldita conciencia, __  
__maldito remordimiento, __  
__maldito todo... __  
__¡Que se pare el tiempo!_


	3. Interrogatorio

Pasaron varios meses bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas

– ¿Estás despierto?

– …

– ¿Me oyes?

– …

– ¿No?... ¿Y ahora?

– …

– ¿Mejor?

– …

– ¿Me vas a hacer caso?

– …

– ¿Seguro?

– …

– ¿Quieres que hablemos de…?

– …

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– …

– ¿Te he hecho algo?

– …

– ¿Entonces… porqué estás así conmigo?

– …

– ¡¿Qué?!

– …

– ¿Te aburro? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir con esto?

– …

– ¿Crees que me importa?

– …

– ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?

– …

– ¿Crees que así cambiarás el mundo?

– …

– ¿Sentado en ese puto sofá todo el día?

– …

– ¿Cruzado de brazos como si la cosa no fuera contigo?

– …

– ¿Realmente eres tan idiota o sólo te lo haces?

– …

– ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu puta?

– …

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que sí?! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

– …

– ¿Quieres guerra?

– …

– Puto teléfono… ¿Sí, quién es?

– _Cariño, ¿estás lista?_

– Tardo… 10 minutos…

– _Eso mismo dijiste hace media hora. ¿Qué hacías?_

– Er... Nada, sólo estaba…

– _Da igual. 10 minutos y estoy ahí, que no hay mucho sitio donde aparcar._

– De acuerdo.

Le echó una mirada furtiva al espejo. ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo tan loca?


	4. Mártir

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me temes?

¿Por qué te inquietas?

¿Por qué me etiquetas?

¿Por qué me defines?

¿Por qué?

Porque no sigo tus criterios que ni siquiera son tuyos.

Porque soy peligroso.

Peligroso porque vivo.

Peligroso porque pienso.

Peligroso porque respiro.

Porque río, porque lloro.

Peligroso porque siento.

Porque no nací oveja y tampoco nací borrego.

Porque nací cabra. Rebelde. Con cuernos.

Nací salmón y venzo la corriente mientras que a ti te arrastra sin remedio.

Y me temes.

Me temes porque donde tú ves negro yo veo un abismo.

Más profundo que el mar, más profundo que el infierno, más alto que el cielo.

Me temes porque tú dices blanco y yo veo el paño de hipocresía que te hace ciego.

Me temes porque mis lágrimas son lágrimas de tinta que inventan mundos que te quedan lejos.

Y pinto ideas.

Y pinto cielos

Y cambio los colores, las formas, los acentos.

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo.

Miedo al pájaro que vuela.

Muy alto. Sobre tu cabeza.

Lejos de la jaula. Lejos de su encierro.

Y canto.

Y conjuro la aurora de un mañana nuevo.

Miedo al mosquito. Pequeño, ruin, traicionero.

Que mi voz es el zumbido que amenaza con despertar a un mundo que tú quieres dormido.

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo.

Miedo porque hablo. Miedo porque callo.

Miedo porque grito y porque susurro.

Porque me muevo. Porque estoy quieto.

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo.

Porque te conozco y te hago necio.

Porque te desnudo cuando te veo.

Porque te hago débil cuando te hablo.

Me tienes miedo, miedo, miedo.

Me creías ciego. Me creías sordo. Me creías mudo.

Pero hablo. Y oigo. Y veo.

Tenías voz. Tenías oído. Tenías ojos.

Pero estás mudo. Y sordo. Y ciego.

Me creías muerto y ahora vivo.

Te creías vivo y estás muerto.

Dime ahora, amigo mío:

¿Quién dices que está cuerdo?

Porque me temes, me llamas:

"_¡Loco! ¡¡Loco!! ¡¡¡Loco!!!"_

Me tienes miedo y lo gritas en las plazas.

"_¡Loco! ¡¡Loco!! ¡¡¡Loco!!!"_

Repítelo cuanto quieras.

Escríbelo.

Proclámalo cual pregonero.

En las plazas y en las puertas de la ciudad.

Fustígame. Quémame. Lapídame.

Cuélgame de la horca o clávame en el madero.

Y tatúame en el pecho:

"_Este hombre murió porque no estaba cuerdo"_

Hazme mártir. Mártir de la locura.

Mártir de tu locura.

Y que el mundo me señale con el dedo.

Esa humanidad dormida, se levante y diga:

"_Este hombre murió porque no estaba cuerdo"_

Hazme mártir. Mártir de la cordura.

Mártir de tu cordura.

Que si tú eres el cuerdo, yo no quiero tu cordura.


End file.
